grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Manami
Appearance Manami is a young girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She is at a healthy weight and height for her age. Personality Manami is a cheery young lass who tries her best to keep a smile on her face for everyone. She always tries her best to support anyone who needs it. She tries her best to behave in a manner that is seen as polite and kind but can sometimes fall into the wild and rambunctious phase that is associated with childhood. Manami's knowledge of the world and even basic intelligence on common things is at the very best average, though you can never say she doesn't try to get a grasp on things that she isn't aware of. Her innocence may even cause her to say some things that could be seen as insensitive. Manami also enjoys speaking to people and going on adventures. She is usually able to sweet talk herself into getting things for discounted prices and has a knack for finding odd things all around. Biography Manami had a predilection towards adventuring since her earliest years. Raised by her parents who took her everywhere they went from her infancy to when she was four years old. Around that time, her parents fell ill and unfortunately passed away. With nobody to take care of her, the young girl lived on her own using her basic grasp on the concepts she learned from her in order to survive. Instead of settling down somewhere, she continued to have adventures in order to explore the various places in the world both because she enjoyed it and to carry on her parents legacy. Professions (PRIMARY) 'Merchant: Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable about the economy and deal with all manner of merchandise. Merchants can attempt to purchase any item in existence through black market methods. Primary Trait: Always the master hagglers, merchants get a 15% discount on any personal purchases they make without going over any ‘purchasing barriers.’ '(SECONDARY) '''Martial Artist: A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight into the aspects of weight, balance, and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in {rough housing} and can create techniques that in keeping in line with that style of fighting, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Combat Style Manami's combat style is called Roughhousing. Due to not being taught how to fight and not being very strong due to her age, she makes due with the bare minimum that she is able to do such as very basic punches, kicks and sometimes even chops and slaps, making it a very childish fighting style. '''Traits Professional Traits Treasure Hunter (1 Slot): With their natural lust for treasure, this character is always searching for new treasures and mysterious wonders to collect. At the end of every Mini Arc, this character can come across a potentially odd object at the cost of 10% of their earnings from said Mini Arc. The potential items are from a pre-set list that is being updated over time. The item your character will receive is randomized. Be warned, however, the item is not always worthwhile. But, that is the risk you take with treasure hunting. General Traits Bringing Your Work Home (1 Slot): For these characters, their profession is their life’s work and makeup who they are. This character can now use general trait slots for professional traits. Tough Bargainer (1 Slot)(Requires Primary Profession: Merchant): Ever the successful business person, merchants know how to extract money from people and to keep as much as they can from leaving their pocket. Thus, this character will always earn 20% more Beli from every Mini Arc they participate in. Rare Find (1 Slot): A keen merchant always has his eyes and ears open for an exceptional deal. At the end of every Mini Arc, whoever ran the arc will be able to offer this character an item for purchase, which may deal with the arc itself. This item may be something rare or it could be something lame, but whatever it is will have its price reduced to 70% of what it would normally be, and then raised by 30% for every purchasing barrier they would have to pass to obtain this item. In addition, its price is unaffected by any other discount traits you might have. The item will need to be approved and priced by a moderator before it can be offered. Items Miniature Whale: An almost comically sized whale that never seems to grow in size. Although it is pretty adorable. Lives in a fishbowl with Manami, found and adopted while on an adventure. Manami named it Ouka. Techniques Category:Approved